Stuck in Jurassic Park
by YaYugi
Summary: Yugi&co. get stuck on Isla Nublar. Will they survive? Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

YamiYY:  Hey, how are you people? This ficcy here is not by YaYugi herself.  It is by me!  Let's just say she isn't in the mood to write…

* There is screaming from a nearby closet *

YamiYY: yeah…um well this is the second try on fanfiction.net because well…

Yami Bakura: because their last one sucked!

YamiYY: ahem… well yes, but that doesn't mean that this one will.  In addition, I checked to see if any stories were similar to this one!  And the only ones that had to do with Jurassic Park in the Yu-Gi-Oh! part were in no way like this!  So nyaaahhh!  This will be horror / action / adventure / sci-fi / and a little bit of humor thrown in.  And it is not very realistic on some of the dinosaurs's parts.

Yugi: all you need to know is that it's about us on Isla Nublar and she is following the book more than the movie.  And that the island wasn't blown up.

Malik: and the yamis are detachable.

YamiYY: so on with the story!! (Sorry that there's a lot of dialogue)

Disclaimer: me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Jurassic Park, and I don't own this computer.

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter one: The crash

We join Yugi and co. in Kaiba's jet heading for Costa Rica for some relaxation.

"What?" Bakura asked looking up from his book with mild interest.

"I said wouldn't it be cool if there really was a Jurassic Park and it had dinosaurs?" Joey repeated.

"I suppose, if you want people to have died a terrible death in the 80's."

Meanwhile Yugi was having a chat with his Yami.

// Dinosaurs…not like the ones in Duel Monsters right? //

/ Yeah they lived 65 million years ago. /

// I wonder what they had looked like //

Malik looked outside and frowned.  It was cloudy, and he couldn't even see anything.  He had a bad feeling about the pilot too and he didn't even know why.

"Hey Kaiba?"

"Mr. Kaiba is busy," said a security guard.

"Fine." Malik turned to the pilot, " How good do you fly in bad weather?"

"I can fly don't you worry about that kid," he smiled at Malik.  Malik faked a smile and looked around the plane.  He saw Bakura looking in his backpack for something, Yugi staring off into space (He better stop doing that, thought Malik, or someone over there is going to think he's on something), Téa was sleeping, Joey was humming some song, and Kaiba was…working.  He then heard the static of the radio,

"Turn—no flying z—turn around-…—now!"

The pilot paid no attention to the radio.  Malik griped his seat, "Bakura?"

"Mhmm?"

Suddenly the plane jerked.

"Whoa!" Yugi fell forward and hit Téa's seat and waking her up.  There was another jerk and the pilot cursed.

"What's happening!??" Joey screamed as there was a screech of metal hitting something.  The plane shook and Téa who was now fully awake shrieked.

"Where are we!?" Téa cried.

"We are in a plane that is crashing," Bakura replied, looking through the window seeing green plants and smoke.

"What?!" They all yelled.

Kaiba got up, "What in the world is happening here?" he asked the pilot, " We should have been there already!"

The plane hit concrete and everyone flew forward.

(YamiYY: Should I stop there? Nahhh.)

Yugi groaned.  He felt terrible.  He then heard a lot of shouting.

"HOW COULD YOU GET US LOST!?"

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba."

"You should! After all Mr. Kaiba-"

"Shut up!"

"Sheesh Kaiba!  Why are you so rude to your employees?" he heard Joey ask.

"Shut up mutt!"

Téa's voice said, " I'm glad I was wearing a seat belt."

It was quiet for a moment.

"…I think Malik is waking up…"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw a lot of things strewn around.  He tried to get up but something was on top of him.  It took awhile to figure out it was Bakura.  He was still unconscious so he let him be.

// Yugi? //

/ Yeah? /

// What happened? //

/ I dunno /

Yugi heard groaning and felt the weight lighten.

"Bakura?"

"Oww…."

" Is everybody all right?" Téa asked.

"I've definitely have felt better," Malik said. There was a chorus of agreement.

Bakura looked out the window and saw gray… like concrete.  Then he noticed that the plane somehow had tipped over on its side and that he could see the sky, it was darkening slowly.  He could also see big leafy trees and a fence.

\\ Why do you find this familiar hikari? //

Bakura was startled slightly by his yami's voice \ I don't know… /

Malik stood up unsteadily, "I'm going outside," he said, "whoever wants to join me can."

"Great idea," Joey said, "I'll come too." In truth he just wanted to get away from that stuck up guy Kaiba.  He had been putting him down ever since they had gotten on the plane.  Outside it was quite warm.  Joey started sweating immediately.

"Blech."

"Yeah."

Joey noted that most of this place was tropical and had a lot of trees.  Also the only thing that seemed to be man made was the concrete they had crashed on and the fence.  He heard birds and a waterfall.  He looked at Malik to say something but he was intent on staring at the ground.  There were cracks with weeds growing out of them.

"Old place?"

Malik stayed silent.

Yugi poked his head out of the doorway. He looked at Joey and Malik, "Is it safe?"

"No problemo here buddy!"

Yugi ducked down and relayed the message, and climbed out.  Following him were Bakura, Téa, Kaiba, two security guards, and the pilot.  While Kaiba and his men looked at the damage, the rest of the group looked around.

// Yugi? //

/ Yeah? /

// I'm going to come out okay? //

\\ Hikari I'm going out. //

\ All right /

The two yamis appeared, looked at each other with pure hate and looked at the scenery.

"I see what you mean by deja vú mortal," Yami Bakura said.

" You have it too Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Have what aibou?"

"Deja vú."

"Why do you have that?"

"Well if they knew dumbass, it wouldn't be deja vú," Yami Bakura stated.  Yami Yugi fumed and gave the other yami the finger.

"Come now, no fighting," Malik smirked, looking at the fence, "I say we go in and have a little look."

Just then Kaiba came with a frown on his face, "The plane is totaled, no one could fly it."

"Well then it's settled.  We go in." Joey said.

"Where?" Kaiba looked confused.

"Past the fence inside where ever that is," said Yami Yugi.

"Whatever."

So they all walked toward the fence.

YamiYY: well that went well. I think.

Yami Bakura: There are too many spaces and I think little Bakura would have been panicking instead of staring out the window.

YamiYY: * sarcastically * oh you hurt me so….

Joey: I admit that there are too many spaces.

YamiYY: well no body is askin' you though huh?

Yugi: you don't have to be so mean.

YamiYY: this isn't mean…

Kaiba: so how did you get to write this story without YaYugi yelling at you for everything that she doesn't find…you know.

YamiYY: it is called manipulation and reverse psychology.

Yami Bakura: or just stuffing her in a closet and locking the door.

YamiYY: ...that isn't important

Please Review and I swear that it'll get better.  I swear it on the moose that I saw on T.V. today.


	2. OOolook at the purdy aminals

YamiYY: Hello it is me again.  And this is chapter two! And I'm Earlyness.

Yami Bakura: Joy…

YamiYY: No need to get sarcastic YB.

Yami Bakura: don't call me that!

Yami Yugi: how's YaYugi doing?

YamiYY: do you really want to know? * Everyone nods their heads * No, no you really don't ^_^;;;.  Ummm… Yugi do the disclaimer please?

Yugi: If YamiYY owned Yu-Gi-Oh! it wouldn't be illegal to buy the subbed DVD's and the dubs wouldn't make your ears bleed.  In addition, she would be rich and wouldn't need to take Art class in school.  She does not own Jurassic Park because she said that it would have sucked if she did.

YamiYY: ON WITH THE FIC! I remember the spaces! I think….

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 2: Ooooo!  Look at the purdy aminals.

The Fence read High Voltage.  They all stalled, waiting for someone else to touch it.

"Fine I'll do it," Joey mumbled and stepped up to the fence.  When he reached it, the idea of ideas popped into his head.  It was the idea that everyone has when they were faced with a situation like this.  He grabbed onto the bar and spazed (sp?) out.  He screamed at the top of his lungs, and it scared everyone shitless.  When he heard the screams he stopped his act and laughed his head off.

"Idiot!"

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

He couldn't stop laughing. Yugi walked past him and opened the gate.  Everyone walked in, taking turns bopping Joey on the head.  Bakura looked at the sign for a moment before walking in.

"What were you doing?" His yami asked.

"Nothing important."

"Don't lie to me."

"Really it's nothing."

Yami Yugi heard a squeak and saw a flash of green in front of him.  He looked at where it had been.  To him it looked like a lizard the size of a chicken.  He shook his head and walked on.

Téa was bored.  She knew she had no right to be bored, not after what had just happened.  She was though, so she decided to take in details.  'Let's see,' she thought, 'Yugi and his yami in front, Joey, then Bakura and his yami, Kaiba and the other men, me, Malik, and oh look it's a green chicken crossing the road.'  She stopped, thinking about what she and just thought and Malik ran right into her.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

For a while they walked in silence.  A guard took a bathroom break; and everyone thought they were seeing things in the road.  Joey started to sing, Malik started to scuff his feet on the ground, Téa started to skip, and Kaiba's nerves were wearing down quickly.

"…everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes—,"

"Shut it Wheeler!"

"Make me."

Yami Bakura's patience was very thin too; he pushed on ahead following the dirt path.

"Hey Tomb Robber wait up!" Yami Yugi ran to catch up with him.  He saw the other spirit standing in a pasture staring straight ahead.  He caught up with him and stared too.

It was huge, it was gigantic, it was bigger than an elephant whale (you can tell I had something!), Yami Yugi could only stare in awe.  Yugi and the others stopped behind them and gasped.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

" I think I know why you keep having that deja vú feeling…"

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," whispered Yami Bakura.

Night was falling fast so they all decided to stop and rest, in a tree of course!

"That was sooooo cooooool!" Yami Bakura exclaimed looking for more of the amazing dinosaurs.

"I'm worried, this isn't like him at all," Bakura said to Yugi.

"At least he likes it, Yami Yugi on the other hand…" Yugi looked up at one of the higher branches.  Yami Yugi was curled up whispering, "we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die."

"Aww come on man!" Joey poked Yami Yugi with a stick, "Wasn't that neat?  Stop thinking of the worst and think of how cool that was?"

"The puppy's right, stop making a fool of yourself."

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that."

"Don't worry Yami Yugi, and didn't you want to see dinosaurs?"

"Yeah, but not after what he told me!" He pointed to Yami Bakura who only replied with, " look at the purdy aminals!"

"Give it to Yami Bakura to ruin someone's fun."

Bakura smiled lightly.  He laid back and listened to the wind through the leaves, the bellowing of the brachiosaurus (s)?, and as he fell asleep he thought he heard a light snarl.

YamiYY: That concludes the chapter known as 2.

Yami Bakura: Look at the purdy aminals???

YamiYY: I had a lot of root beer I'm sorry.

Bakura: No you aren't.

YamiYY: -___-;

Yugi: Was that longer or shorter? It wasn't too long.

YamiYY: don't worry about it!  I'm not.

Yugi: what happened to YaYugi?

YamiYY: don't ask if you really want to stay happy.

* Random words are shouted from someplace *

YamiYY: ehh heh heh heh… stupid mice in the walls…

Please review, it makes me confident which makes me write better!  Which makes you happy and I wont be a waste of your time!  


	3. too long for me to remember

YamiYY: Hilooo!  Happy to see me?

Yami Bakura: No, can't say I am.

YamiYY: Aren't we the smiliness today….

Kaiba: YamiYY, if you don't tell us where you have hidden YaYugi we're going to ask the reviewers for help.

YamiYY: -_- this is the 17th time you've said that today, it isn't going to work.  And thank you to Misura and Kikoken for actually reviewing.  Bakura the disclaimer?

Bakura: The rightful owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! is not writing this story.  The owner of Jurassic Park is not writing this story.  She is not…. * squints *I can't read it.

YamiYY: yeah yeah make fun of my writing…here's the new chapter.

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 3: They separate once then twice.

Malik shifted.  The sun beated down on his shut eyes. 'Stupid sun' he thought, 'go 'way.'  He moved again and almost fell of the branch.  As he clung on to the branch with a death grip he heard a small laugh.  Bakura was looking up at him with amusement, "Good morning," Bakura said.

"Yeah right Bakura."  Everyone seemed to be asleep.  'Bakura's reading his book again,' Malik looked out into the clearing.  Some of the herbivores were getting a drink from the river.  There were many types of them and they seemed to get along.  Just then his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Bakura asked, still smiling.

"I'll live."

"Good, because we wouldn't want anyone dying now would we?"

"WHO DIED?!"

Everyone was jerked from their dreams and were doing just what Malik had done a few seconds ago as Yami Yugi kept on screaming.

"Damn Pharaoh!!! May Anubis choose to torture you in Hell!" Yami Bakura yelled as he tried to get back on the branch without falling.

"I'll agree with him," Kaiba growled clinging to the branch he was on...

"Someone said that someone died!"

"Look around," Yugi said, "we are all here." 

Malik sighed as Yami Yugi counted everyone 3 times before he was satisfied. " Well I'm sorry that I was worried about your safety!" He scowled, "What if someone had died??"

"Do you really think that we'd be stupid enough to get killed?" Joey asked, starting to climb down.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't," Kaiba scoffed.

"Quit fighting please.  We still need to get off the island, and everyone's cooperation is needed," Yugi said, climbing down also. 

"Yes, Yugi is right," Yami Yugi said, trying to gain some of his composure, "We have to get out of here before anyone falls victim to a vicious attack.  Now I think Kaiba, Téa, Yugi, and I with one of Kaiba's guards will go to the plane to see what we can salvage.  Yami Bakura you will take Joey, Bakura, Malik, and the rest of Kaiba's men to see if you can find any means of transportation or any radios so we can call someone to get off the island."

"Why do I have to take these people?"

"Because you are going out there, and I said so."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"It would be wise." Yami Yugi responded, "Now lets go… try not to get lost and meet back here before dark."  They went their separate ways.

With Yami Yugi's group…

"Did you hear that?" Téa whimpered.

It had been an hour since they had split up, and every five minutes someone said something that either scared the people senseless, or annoyed them tremendously.

"NO I didn't!" Kaiba snarled, "Now stop saying that!!!"

Suddenly there was an odd noise, it sounded like an owl.  They turned to see the guard throwing stones at some strange dinosaur. "Stupid animal, stop following us!" He said.  The animal was getting agitated.  Yugi thought it was a bad idea to be throwing things at something you didn't even know.  Or throwing anything period.  The animal hissed, and Yugi saw what it was as the dinosaur flourished a mane like flap of skin with bright colors on it.  "Back away!  It's a dilophosarus! " Yugi shouted, but he was too late.

"Stupid thing get back before I sh—," the animal spat it's poison into the guard's eyes and attacked as the man screamed in agony.  Everyone ran away in fear.

That was how the first group separated.

Meanwhile…

"Stupid!"

"Well you are stupider!"

"Can't we please stop this foolish bickering?" Bakura pleaded.

Yami Bakura grinded his teeth. 'This is utterly ridiculous!' he fumed silently staring at Joey and Malik, 'why does that worthless excuse for a pharaoh torment me like this?'  He had no idea how this started but he knew that it hadn't stopped for a while.  Thirty minutes he was guessing.  It was distracting and it was ruining the only pleasure he had had in a while.  It was also just plain annoying.  "Will you shut your mouths before I shove something down your throats!!!?" His eye twitched, "and where are those other two fools?"

The others turned to see that the other people had truly disappeared.  Then they heard screams.  Yami Bakura looked at his group to see what their reactions were.  Joey was facing the way that the sound was coming from, his eyes wide.  Malik was looking at him with a questioning look mixed with fear.  But Bakura… Bakura wasn't even paying attention anymore, he was reading.

"How can you read at a time like this?" Malik looked over at Bakura.

"Let's get outta here!" Joey screamed.

Yami Bakura felt for his hikari's feelings.  He seemed indifferent to it all, Yami Bakura couldn't help but smile. "Listen up!  I'm going to go back and see if I can find anyone, you stay here so you don't hurt yourselves.  I bet you it's just one of those baka mortals.  They must have ran into a dinosaur, probably a small one."

He was answered with no's and them pleading him to stay. "Too bad," he said and left.

Ten minutes later, he hadn't come back.  Joey was looking scared out of his mind and Malik was pacing.  Bakura was reading.

"Man… where is he?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Malik retorted.

"Be quiet," Bakura said, "I think I heard something."

It was true.  There was something more than just their ever-quickening breathing.

"Run." It was all he had to say.

There was a huge commotion.  Leaves, dirt, water, and branches went in every direction.  Bakura felt something nip at his arm and he ran for one of the trees.  It had a hole big enough for him and he hoped he would be safe.  Joey screamed as he raced up a tree, climbing as fast as he could.  Malik had a quick peek at the velociraptors before he took off into the thickest brush.

Yami Bakura cursed in Egyptian for the 50 billionth time.  Couldn't find nobody, and everything looked the same.  'Beautiful!' he growled kicking at a rock, 'How could I get lo—' he slipped, disturbing the thought and slid down a steep hill.  "AGGHH!" He was going faster and faster, and as he looked in front of himself he saw it would be a long drop to the bottom, and when it was over he would be in freezing cold water.

That was how the second group separated.

YamiYY: Well how was that?

Yami Bakura: I hate you.

YamiYY: I coulda told you that.

Kaiba: ……I don't know what to say.

Yami Yugi: You made me sound like some kind of wimp!

Yami Bakura: At least she got that part right.

Yugi: Please stop fighting; we are going to get enough of it in the story itself…

Bakura: You know you are asking Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura to be decent to each other right?

* Muffled calls come through the wall *

YamiYY: O___O;;; ehh…* bangs on wall * I really got to get this place checked for termites.

Yami Bakura: * slyly* ohhh don't you mean mice? That's what you said before.

YamiYY: * whispers* don't say anything to them and you can have what ever you want… aside from the millennium items.

* Yami Bakura smiles evilly *

Bakura: Please review for our sake… she'll never let us out of here if you don't.

YamiYY: I am not that BAD!  Oh and I can't swear to you that they won't be hurt in the story but no main character will DIE.


	4. did i even name this one?

YamiYY: Hey peeps!  Here is the chapter….yeah….it's right here!

Téa: …where is everyone?

Bakura, Yugi, & Joey * come from nowhere *: Here!

Kaiba: Present.

Yami Yugi: Right here.

YamiYY: Where is Yami Bakura????

Bakura: He said that he had to think about something, but he wasn't specific.

YamiYY: Oh well, Joey the disclaimer if you will.

Joey: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and she doesn't own Jurassic Park.  She owns her ideas so far and she does own a ring.

YamiYY: MY RING! Okey dokey, the story has arrived!

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 4:  Some regroup and Yami Bakura gets a pet.

Bakura shook with fear.  The noises had stopped and he didn't want to look out from his hiding place.  It had been so fast; he was amazed he was still alive.  Then he thought of the book.  The part where the man had been stuck in the pipe.  It was similar to his predicament.  He laughed softly, how could he still be thinking about a book at a time like this?  He looked through the opening.  Nothing.  He pulled himself out of the hole and looked around.  'No one?' he thought, "am I alone?" He wondered aloud.

"No and I'm glad!" Joey yelled.

Bakura jumped at his voice, but looked up at Joey half way up a tree.

"Sheesh Bakura!  Look at your arm!"

He did, and saw it was bleeding.  "Oh…" he made a make shift bandage out of a piece of his ripped shirt.  Joey climbed down cautiously.

"I thought you were a gonner!" Joey exclaimed.

"I did too Joey," he looked around, "Where's Malik?"

"Do ya think…?"

"I hope not."

They stood around for a moment.

"Now what?" Joey asked.

"I suppose we move on and pray for the best," Bakura replied.

Malik had been running for who knows how long, so far as he knew he wasn't being followed, but he wasn't going to take any chances.  Finally he stopped, breathing heavily, and fell into a puddle of water^.  He looked in every direction, 'Lost,' he panted and tried to calm down, 'I'm lost in an island full of dinosaurs.'  He got up when he heard a noise and ran as fast as he could away from it.  Then the ground began to shake and he ran faster accidentally tripping into a nest and falling onto a trampled animal.

"EWWW SICK GROSS!!!!" He kicked it away into a bush.  Then the ground stopped shaking.  Malik turned around, shivering He saw nothing.  He fell down exhausted, and closed his eyes.  Then he heard breathing, breathing that wasn't his own.  He slowly opened his eyes and met the gaze of a T Rex.

Yugi shook all over.  The image still imprinted in his mind. 'If I get out alive I swear…'he looked around and saw he was alone.  'Alone?  In this place?' He shook harder, all alone where dinosaurs could eat him; where dinosaurs could eat his friends.  His eyes began to water, "Kaiba? Mou hitori no boku? Téa!!!??" he began to cry, " Somebody!  Anybody?!  Help Me!"  He heard a rustling noise.  "Yugi?" Téa's voice rang out.  "Téa!" he cried and ran to his friend.

Yami Yugi and Kaiba were actually having better luck.

"We made it!" Yami Yugi ran up to the plane, "we actually made it!"

"Alive…" Kaiba added, "we made it here ALIVE.  Maybe there is a god."

"I could have told you that," Yami Yugi said, running around in the plane looking for food and anything else that was useful.

"Do you think that any one else did?"

"Did what Kaiba?"

"Made it out alive?"

"Well of course!" he said, but not believing it.  Yugi may have…or not, he hoped that the only reason he couldn't reach him with the mind link was because he was too afraid.

"Do you think the other group is having any luck?" he asked Kaiba.

"Ha!… I doubt it."

Cold…so cold and wet.  Yami Bakura opened his eyes.  He was in the water. ' Perfect….' He swam to the surface gasping for air.  Ra did his ass hurt. He swam to the edge of the lake and pulling himself up by a tree root.  He sat there for a moment thinking things over.  Sore ass, lost, cold, no dinosaurs, but at least he wasn't hungry, there's one good thing.  I really wanted to see a dinosaur up close, and he hadn't been able to see one aside from when they first arrived.  He rose to his feet slowly.  Then he noticed something that looked like a lizard.  It was green and maybe the size of a rabbit.  He looked at it carefully, "What do you want?" It perked up and squeaked.

"You look like one of those compy thingamabobers," he jumped a little when the animal hopped forward and cocked its head to the side.

"Interesting." 'A stray,' he thought as he walked away.  The little dinosaur followed him with curiosity.  "Well if it wants to follow me," he said to himself, "why not."

The thing squeaked and kept following.

YamiYY: That ends another chapter.

Bakura: he thought it was the size of a rabbit?

YamiYY: well… a chicken was used too much.

Yugi: so why are we still here?

YamiYY: because I want you to, and… I am bored.

Yami Yugi: well if you are so bored then why didn't you update until now?

YamiYY: The mice I say it was that mices.

Everyone: Oo;????

YamiYY: I am not insane so stop looking at me like that… I Wannna seee Yami Bakuraaaa! He wasn't here today….by the way chapter three was done a while ago…^^;;;; I just kept forgetting..

Joey: how mean.

Pleeeeaaase review??? I'll try and get you something!


	5. How stupid

Yami Bakura: And we're back!

Yugi: *blinks* where's YamiYY?

Yami Bakura: heh heh…let's just say that she is too busy right now, and she placed **me **in charge.

Joey: For some reason I don't like the sound of that.

Bakura: -_-;

Yami Bakura: and now to begin my reign of terror…eh my Job…Yami Yugi the disclaimer…

Yami Yugi: What if I refuse?

Yami Bakura: *glares* do you reeeeaaally want to know? *smirks evilly*

Yami Yugi: Oo okay…YamiYY does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jurassic Park for the love of chicken and I like to wear fuzzy pink bunny slippers while I coooookk… WHAT??!!!!

Yami Bakura: Heh…emm oh I almost forgot this taped message of her * turns on tape*

'I know what you are all doing…the few people who actually read this…and some who skim it…You AREN'T REVIEWING!!!!!! Oh, by the way thank you Ryou Bakura Obssesor for reviewing. Laters! * Random mooing can be heard* ehhh much…'

Everyone: OO;;;

Yami Bakura: I swear she isn't right in the head,… well here it is!

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 5

How stupid, and much talking.

"Kaibaaaaa!" Yami Yugi whined.

"I've said it a thousand times already. NO."

"Please?"

"NO."

"But it hurts really bad."

"I said no, I'm not giving you a piggy back ride!"

Yami Yugi felt ridiculous.  I mean come on wouldn't you if you were asking your rival for… that? Any who…His feet hurt so bad he decided to try one more time, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I never thought you'd sink so low."

"Oh please, please, please…I'll do anything!!!" His legs wobbled.  They had been searching for their friends for hours after dropping off the things at the tree. He was hungry, tired, and hurting all over.  And he really wanted to stop, but he was worried about all of the people that were lost out there so he was resorting to this.

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Kaiba stopped, "get on and we'll discuss the terms later."  Yami Yugi got on, and Kaiba started to walk.  Not very fast considering he was carrying someone.  They went like this for a couple of minutes but then Kaiba tripped on a rock.

"Aaghh!" Kaiba looked up and swore that Yami Yugi had flown before falling into a bush and face first into a puddle of mud.

"Left, left, left, right, left!" Joey sang, marching along the path.  Bakura rubbed his temples, 'Joey sure can be loud,' he thought.  He had to admit it was better than being alone though.  Bakura looked behind them, making sure nothing could sneak up on them. Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed that Joey had changed his song.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight.  In the jungle the mighty jungle…Hey Bakura sing with me!"

"No I'd rather not.'

"Please just to lighten the mood?"

Bakura sighed.  Then he saw something.  It was a different pasture.  They had finally made it to some place other than trees that never ended! "Look," Bakura said, "There are more dinosaurs."

"Yeah and they look like haradosaurs!" Joey exclaimed, ' I'm positive they don't eat people!  Come on, let's get a closer look!"

"I don't think that—"

"Please?" he looked at Bakura with his eyes pleading.

"Ohh... oh alright."

Yugi was bored.  Ha ha right? However, he was.  He and Téa had found the tree and had been sitting there for a while.  They knew some one had been there because there were things brought back from the plane.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Téa?"

"I'm worried."

Yugi agreed and looked off into the distance.  Nothing was there. It was getting very warm and Yugi felt his eyes droop.  He was so tired… he had to sleep.

Téa was screaming. Yugi couldn't do anything and she was being torn to shreds.  Somehow they'd found them and she had run for it.  But they got her.

Shaking… someone's shaking me, Yugi turned around and screamed bloody murder.

"Yugi!  Wake up!  We have to go now!"

His eyes flew open and saw it was Téa shaking him. "Wha?" he mumbled.

"Now! Something's coming and we have to climb higher!"

The bushes to their right moved. "Oh it's too late," she moaned.

"I said—"

"I don't care!  You got me all muddy and wet!"

Yugi and Téa stared at each other and listened in.

"Well that's what you get for begging me—"

"You know what Kaiba? Shut up." Yami Yugi and Kaiba appeared on the trail.

"And we didn't even find—"

"Kaiba I said—"

"Mou hitori no boku!!!" Yugi screeched and jumped out of the tree.

"Aibou!" They hugged each other.  Yugi hugged Kaiba also and then asked his questions.

Malik hurt all over stuck in one position for an hour or so is no fun and does a number on your back.  The two tyrannosaurs were standing there, waiting.  Every few minutes they'd poke him and tried to make him move.  Now as Malik sat there, mud soaking into his cargo pants, they repeated their actions now making worried noises (he supposed), 'I gotta get out of here,' he thought and made a desperate decision.  He was going to make a break for it.  He prepared himself and then sprinted for the trees.  He tripped as soon as he got up.  The T-Rex lowered its head and Malik braced himself.  He felt something warm and slimy on his back.  The feeling stopped for a moment then started again. 'Great…I'm being licked by a tyrannosaur!'  He slowly got up and  then it started on his front, 'Eww...I don't think I will mention this or I may never hear the end of it.'  Then another thought struck him, why wasn't this thing eating him?  He smelled himself and noticed he didn't smell the same.  He smelled more… 'Do they think I'm—,'  It licked his cheek, 'blech!'

Yami Bakura was furious.  Lost, hungry, and the compy was a freakin' chatterbox.

"Shut…the…hell…up!" he screamed, scaring the little compy out of it's mind.  It ran behind a bush and poked its head out, breathing rapidly.

"Make anymore chirps and you will die." 'I'm threatening a lizard thing,' he thought, ' I must be losing it. But those chirps…those stupid annoying chirps!' His lost his train of thought when something tugged at his jeans. "What the fu—," the annoying chirping noise was amplified and he stared at at least 50 of the small dinosaurs.  He stayed still wondering if they would leave, that was until they started to attack him. "Hey!" he lashed out at one that had tried to latch onto his thigh. 'Stupid things!' he thought, as they started to back away, 'Stupid little OW!'  One bit his finger and he shook it off.  He started to run (not because he was afraid…oh no…but because those "stupid things" wouldn't stop chewing on him) away from them and they followed.  He had no idea where he was going and almost ran off a cliff.  He grabbed onto a branch a few feet from his head and swung himself up, landing safely on his feet.  He saw the things charging after him and they seemed to be going at top speed.  One didn't have time to stop and flew off the cliff, and the stupid things followed. 'They're like lemmings…'he thought, 'to stupid to think.'  After the last of them met their doom he finally climbed down.  It was quiet.  He began to walk in search of his hikari and the others when a loud squeak stopped him in his tracks.  The one lone compy that had been following him from the start hopped towards him apprehensively.

"What do you want baka animal?" The thing jumped and gave him a look that said 'I warned you,' and gave a high-pitched squeak of reprimand. "You know what you Set spawned freak of nature, shut up,"  Yami Bakura fumed and kicked a few rocks before walking away.

His stomach growled.  "Hungry…" he whispered, "So hungry."  The compy chirped a reply. "Shut up, you just shut up!" Yami Bakura rubbed his temples and looked away from the little green creature.  Then he saw something. A car… and it looked pretty old.

Yami Bakura's curiosity got the better of him and he walked to it.  A few meters away something hooted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Yami Bakura: Is it over yet?

Yugi: yes…now please take us down???

Yami Bakura: No! you're insane if you think I'm gonna take that stupid fool down * points to Yami Yugi *

Yami Yugi: You'd be so right… when I get down from this stupid tree I am going to murder you!

Joey: Actually it's kind of fun!

Bakura: well you, aside from Yugi and I, are the only person hanging right side up.

Kaiba: And you had better hope you stay that way and all the way at the top… because it was your idea!

Yugi: at least we aren't hanging over a boiling pot of acid, like his first idea!  This is more festive anyway.

Joey: * swinging around and around * woo yeah! I looovvee Christmas!

Yami Bakura: this is a belated Merry Christmas from all of us and a Happy New Year!

Téa: When is YamiYY coming back?

Yami Bakura: When the bargain is over…

Everyone: ?_?

Yami Bakura: Not until Chapter 7 or 8 or 9.

Everyone: O_O;;;; SAVE US!

Yami Bakura: heh heh heh ha ha ha ahHAHAHAHA!!! * looks at readers * what are you still doing here? Review!

Do as the guy says, please REVIEW!


	6. another chapter

Yami Bakura: Hello, and welcome to the sixth chapter of this stupid story.

Yami Yugi: Stop being so rude.  I have half a mind to hit you upside the head.

Yami Bakura:  Well where's the other half? * smirks * oh and YamiYY says thank you to Dark-Sephy, komodo dragon, and Starry-Serenity for reviewing.

Malik: To answer komodo dragon's question, it is part of the book and the movie.  In the book, the little dinosaurs are even at the beginning, and she is using part of the movie concerning the points that she thought was better in the movie, if that made any sense.

Yugi:  You should hear how happy she gets when she even gets a review… it's as if she thinks you all hate her writing.

Bakura: I think her writing is like a platypus.  It's different but not extravagant.

Yami Bakura: You embarrass me. Joey read the disclaimer.

Joey: Under no circumstances does she own either of these things.  All that she owns is a broken ring and a necklace.

Téa: Here is the story…

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 6

I'll get back to you on that…

It was nice when you were just sight seeing.  Joey and Bakura sat there enjoying the scenery, and nothing bad had happened.  It was like the danger had just disappeared.  'They hardly seem dangerous,' Joey thought, 'hmmm… I think Bakura should take a look at his arm right now, it doesn't look to good.'

"Hey Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"How's your arm?"

"My arm?" He looked at it, "Well it hurts a little, but the raptor didn't get me too hard so it should be fine," He took the bandage off to see the damage.  It had stopped bleeding, but the shirt piece was soaked with his blood, "This must be why it looks so bad."

"Yeah," he looked at the herd of dinosaurs, "hey lets get closer!"

"No, I think we are close enough…"

"Come on…please?"

Bakura sighed, it was no use arguing, " fine but only a little."

"Yes!!!" Joey raced towards the heard.

"No Joey stop!  You are going to scare them!"  It was too late, the heard started stampeding in every direction.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Joey bolted as one pf them came in his direction.  The ting was gaining on him and he was getting tired.

"JOEY!"

Malik swore he had heard Bakura, but he couldn't leave.  The Tyrannosaurs wouldn't let him even step out of the nest.  Many dinosaurs had passed by here, trying to get a bite, but had been scared away by the deafening roar.  He rocked back and forth out of boredom.  Finally, one of them disappeared from view.  He tried to stay out of the others sight and get out of there but the escapee failed again.  The T-Rex just pushed him back into the nest.  Malik sat down and pouted.  The other dinosaur returned and reeked of blood.  It lowered its head into the nest and dropped a carcass into it.  They stared at Malik.  He stared right back, what did they expect him to do, eat it?  Sure, he was hungry… but that didn't mean he was going to eat…what ever it was.  It looked… well it looked half dead he'd give it that much.  The T-Rex pushed the dinosaur closer to Malik. 'No way, I'm not going to eat that… it's meat for one, and it's bloody.  Eating raw meat is Yami Bakura's department, not mine!'  He shoved it away with his foot.  The T-Rex pushed it back.  He kicked it away again and it shoved it back.  This went on until the T-Rex threw it back in and turned away.  The dying animal bellowed it's last protest before Malik put it out of its misery.

"I'm not gonna eat it, got that?"  Malik grimaced, leaning on the small branch for support.  The T-Rexes turned and stared for a few minutes before turning their backs again.

Yugi stared into the horizon marveling at the beauty of the sunset.  He leaned back, sighing.  Téa lightly snored, and Kaiba was doing something with a few sticks.  Yami Yugi was on watch for any sign of the others or dinosaurs.  It was getting dark fast and Yami Yugi scowled, shifting his feet on the branch.  'Stupid Tomb Robber!  Why isn't he back yet?'  He kicked at a loose piece of bark, 'I shouldn't have let him go so far away, he might have gotten them lost!'

"Whoa!"

Yami Yugi shifted his eyes to Kaiba who had amazingly started a fire.  Unfortunately for Kaiba, it was on his trench coat as well.

"Kaiba do you need help?" Yugi asked as Kaiba stomped the fire on his trench coat out.

"No."

Yami Bakura opened the car door.  The hinges squealed and a rank smell reached his nose.  The little compy scrambled into the car. "Hmm…," he looked inside and saw something.  What ever it was, it seemed unimportant to him and he tossed it out and it hit a dinosaur on its head.  It hissed.

Yami Bakura spun around but saw nothing so he turned back.  "Whatever," he mumbled and looked at the ignition. No keys.  Then he saw something shiny on the floor.  It was the keys.  He picked them up and tried to start the car.  No luck.  He tried again and it was successful.  He heard another hiss and he looked towards the bushes.  He walked to them and then a saying that his hikari had told him struck him, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'  He shook his head and parted the bushes.  He saw nothing, so he turned around and started to clear the road.  The dinosaur crept closer.  Yami Bakura stopped and it lunged, hissing like a snake.  It shoved him down and prepared to take a bite, but our favorite Tomb Robber wasn't stupid and he took a stick and whacked that thing a good one.  The thing shrieked and he ran for the car, but it chased after him.  It opened its mouth expecting to get flesh and instead got wood crammed down its throat.  While the dinosaur was still shocked, Yami Bakura jumped in the car and slammed the door.  He threw it into reverse and since the thing was still shocked…um… it got ran over.  He glanced back and noticed the newly formed road kill was a dilophosarus.  " But satisfaction brought him back…damn…," he laughed, "That was actually fun.  I haven't had this much fun in…forever!" He stopped the car when he saw a fork in the road.  'Now which way to go?'  It was getting dark so he turned on the lights.  They didn't work to good, "Oh well," he said in high spirits, "I'll just follow the fence thing.  Wait until the Pharaoh sees this!  His expression will be priceless!"  That stopped him for a second, ' I hope my hikari's okay,' he shook his head, 'ah he's probably back at the tree.  Now lets see how well I paid attention to my hikari's driving lessons,' and he drove off.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Yami Bakura: I hate her.

Yami Yugi: No you don't, you just don't like her.

Kaiba: What's the difference?

Malik: I swear she better get back here soon…

Yugi: Yeah, I don't think I can hold on much longer.

Bakura: Come on Yugi, you just have marshmellows Or marshmallows, what ever it's called.

Yugi: But it's pure torture!

Joey: I wanna hotdog!

Yami Bakura: You shouldn't have pushed me * laughs insanely *

Yami Yugi: But Yugi and I didn't do anything to you.

Bakura: Neither did I, so what's your point.

Yami Yugi: I had one but it's gone now.

Yami Bakura: well… I'm bored now, so review and I'll force her to update again.

REVIEW por favor! ^_^


	7. Pizza and some rain

Bakura: Welcome back to Stuck in Jurassic Park. YamiYY would like to thank Sango Jaganshi, Zita, Artamis & Leon, and treekicker for reviewing. It makes her happy to know she was remembered.

Yami Bakura: Thanks to you, we have to suffer.

Yami Yugi: hits Yami Bakura on the head It is not the reviewers fault.

Yami Bakura: bites Yami Yugi

Yami Yugi runs around screaming about rabies

Joey: Her excuse for being…many months late is because she had school-

Yami Bakura: She got out a month ago.

Joey: Summer School-

Yami Bakura: She did not have to 'get ahead'.

Joey: Her cousins were over-

Yami Bakura: No excuse…

Joey: twitches AND her computer busted.

Kaiba: She got a new one.

Yami Bakura: Now DISCLAIMER TIME.

Yami Yugi: has a band-aid on his finger YamiYY does not own Jurassic Park, or Yu-Gi-Oh! for that matter. She owns her nails and a necklace and that is all.

Té a: Now on with the story. I suggest you re-read the last chapter.

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 7

Pizza and some rain

Now Bakura, as we all know, wasn't anywhere near the tree. The only thing he was thinking about was his poor friend Joey, who had some how escaped from being trampled, yet passed out when in safety. Bakura had been trying to wake his comrade up for quite a while.

"Joey? Joey, wake up!" He was beginning to panic. The only light was fading and they would be in worse danger if they did not find shelter soon. "Joey, please for the both of us, get up!" Joey still did not move.

Bakura ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a way to wake him up. A thought struck him as his stomach growled. Bakura thought it over and decided, 'Why not?' Bakura got close to Joey's ear and shouted, "PIZZA'S HERE!"

"Pizza!?" Joey shot up and Bakura barely had enough time to move, "Where's the pizza?"

"Hush Joey!" Bakura hissed, putting a hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry, but there is no pizza. We have to get to some place safe before dark."

"Mhhungee…" Joey tried to say. Bakura removed his hand.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Please, let's just get going."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Bakura looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds over the horizon. It was a perfect view that if they did not find a place soon enough, their lives would soon be living hells. They walked the edge of the trees hoping they wouldn't have to venture far. Bakura smelled the rain and urged Joey to move faster. However, poor Joey was so tired form running away he could barely even move his feet.

"Joey, I know you are tired, but we have to move now. I promise when we find a safe place we can rest for a while."

Joey liked that idea. 'Bakura can be smart sometimes,' he thought, trying to quicken his pace, 'very motivational.' His stomach growled. 'Now if only I could get something to eat.' His legs burned in agony but he pressed on. 'Yeah, I could go for some chicken, or rice, or pizza…' His mouth watered at the thought. "Bakura! Why'd ya have to make me hungry for pizza?" he whined, trudging along, "You could have said apples, cookies, or oatmeal!"

"I don't think you would wake up if I said oatmeal."

"Well, how much further?"

"I don't know."

Joey yawned. He was getting bored, not to mention he was already tired. Therefore, he decided to do some more singing. "Another postcard with chimpanzees and every one is addressed to me-"

"Joey please stop singing, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," He turned his head to look at him, "And it is bad enough that it's going to rain. We won't be able to see a thing. So it would be wise not to attract pre-" he walked right into a concrete wall, "ta…tor…s. Owww."

"Well Bakura, you've amazed be again," Joey said, opening the door right next to the poor, bruised Bakura, "we got a place to sleep!" They looked inside. It looked like some kind of feeding place. Old hay was stacked up on one wall and a very odd-looking machine was on the other. "Now all I need is something to eat."

Yami Yugi paced back and forth on the tree branch. 'Where is that tomb robber!?' he thought, 'he better get here right now!' He was royally pissed. The rain wasn't falling yet, but he couldn't see past his nose, and if they didn't return soon, they'd get lost. If they weren't all ready. He growled and spun around, "Yugi! Do you see anything yet?"

Yugi looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I don't see anything yet."

"Are you sure?"

"I can barely see you, so I really can't tell."

Yami Yugi sighed, "Kaiba, what's up with that fire you were trying to start?"

"I'm working on it!" A spark appeared and died.

"Well you can forget about it now, get up in the tree; It's going to rain."

"Don't order me around," Kaiba growled, but climbed up ad well as Yugi and Té a. "I suggest we go a little higher," he added.

"Why is that Kaiba?" Téa asked.

"Because of them," he pointed down.

Three velociraptors growled at them. One tried to grab the branch he was standing on but it was too high. It tried again and another followed suit. Yugi, Téa, Kaiba, and Yami Yugi climbed up the tree as fast as they could. They had to stop when the branches became almost too weak to hold them.

"Now what?" Yugi asked breathlessly, looking down at the dinosaurs.

"Now we wait until they stop," Kaiba said, trying to keep his composure, "even if they do reach a branch they can't reach us up here, if they tried they'd break the branch and fall to their death. I don't think they are that stupid." So they waited and watched the dinosaurs jump at them.

'They look so scary in real life,' Yugi thought, 'It's worse than the movies.' He felt something wet on his cheek and looked up. Then he heard a plip as a raindrop hit a puddle. "Wonderful," He heard Yami Yugi say, "It rains now."

Kaiba tried to sit on a branch, but it wouldn't work. He would just have to stand. 'I don't have to get wet though,' he thought and pulled his trench coat over his head.

"Kaiba?"

"What is it now Yugi?"

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Stuff it!"

Yugi sighed; they didn't need this, "Where did you put our supplies?"

"Don't worry, I hid them. The tree next to us is hollow. I fit the stuff in there, they won't notice."

"Oh, okay," Yugi paused as thunder rumbled, and noticed something that made him shout, "Everyone! Look in that raptor's mouth!"

"What?" Kaiba looked down, "I don't see anything."

"I do." Yami Yugi said with doom lacing his voice, "In the left one's mouth. It looks like a piece of fabric."

Kaiba looked down and strained his eyes, "but who is it from?"

Yami Yugi looked grim, "I don't want to say it…but it looks like part of Bakura's shirt."

"No!" Téa gasped.

Then it started to pour.

Malik wasn't having a great time either. He was cold and soaking wet. He was hungry too. And that stupid carcass smelled like shit! The tyrannosaurs were gone though. Probably out looking for more food. He looked over at the decaying mass beside him. "Ew…" he kicked it out of the nest. It squished. He felt queasy. He shivered and tried, but to no avail, to get the mud that had accumulated on him off. "Hello? Anybody?!" He shouted into the darkness. Nothing answered. He stood up and scowled. 'I knew it,' he mumbled, 'I knew there was something funny about that pilot. He ignored the radio…And eve before that when we were about to take off, he had been talking to some business men, really rich looking business men…" He kneeled down, and a strange exhaustion fell over him. Before falling asleep he wondered, 'Why didn't I leave?'

Something hot and slimy touched his cheek. He jerked awake, and looked around. The T-Rexes were back and they were trying to get him up. He staggered to his feet, walking to where they pushed them. His feet dragged on the ground and he could barely see where he was going. Then he heard something behind him and was suddenly picked up. He heard the other give a warning. He was placed in something high and the other one turned its back and roared. He finally began to wake up and noticed he had to go to the bathroom. "Ugh…" He leaned back and wondered how everyone else was fairing. 'Bakura is probably okay, stuck with Joey some where but lost…Yami Bakura is probably wandering around aimlessly, looking for us. I bet anyone that Yugi and the others are all safe and comfortable, and WARM!' The tyrannosaurs bellowed. 'Why is it always me that has to get stuck in places I don't want to be in? Why can't it be somebody else?' He almost fell as one of the tyrannosaurs jumped in frustration.

He looked around for a sign, any sign that things would get better. He saw a light on the ground and the sound of an engine. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. 'Was that a car?' He wondered, 'That means…people!' He looked at the dinosaurs and then climbed down from his perch. If he moved fast enough they wouldn't notice he was gone and maybe he could reach the car in time. And it didn't matter who was in that car, it could have been Otogi in a tutu for all he cared. He just wanted to get out of there!

Yami Bakura was having a good time driving. A plus was that the compy wasn't chirping anymore, it was now attacking an old candy bar. He smirked as he saw the rain pelt down on the windshield. "I bet the pharaoh is getting soaked!" He snickered, "And here I am, all nice and dry…and I don't have a headache anymore!" He took his eyes off the road for a minute and looked at the radio. He wondered if it still worked. He turned it on and a tape began to play, but he couldn't quite hear it so he turned it up.

"Turn it up," the tape said and it was all Yami Bakura could do not to break it. 'It talked to me…' It didn't take long for him to figure out it was part of a song. It was nothing like he had ever heard before, and that was saying something.

"Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue," the speakers blasted and near the end Yami Bakura was singing to it, kinda, "Sweet home Alabama, something comin' home to you." Suddenly the tape player whirred and made a crinkling noise. "No dammit!" He tried to save the tape from its inevitable doom of being eaten. The compy was going nuts, hopping around the car, getting in his way. "Aw fu-" he was cut off by a song.

"Blinded by the light…"

He sighed and looked at the road. Something was in the middle of it. Wait…something was in the middle of the road and he was going to hit it!

Malik couldn't see, his eyes unaccustomed to the light.

Yami Bakura slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop, centimeters away from where Malik was standing. He stared at the figure for a minute before opening the door and climbing out.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Yami Bakura shouted, grabbing Malik's mud soaked shirt. "I'm surprised I even saw your brown ass! And where is Bakura and that moron?!"

"You almost ran me over! Why weren't you watching the road?" Malik retorted, pulling himself out of the enraged yami's grasp. "And as for Joey and Bakura, I have no idea what happened to them! We got attacked by velociraptors as soon as you left!"

Yami Bakura looked him in the eye, "Attacked? And did you just happen to run? Or did you help him first!?"

"Of course I ran! I'm not ashamed of it either because they ran too! It was every man for himself!"

"Just get in the car, I'm getting soaked. We're going back to the others," he slid back into the driver's seat.

Malik walked around and got in the passenger's seat. "Watch out for it," Yami Bakura said.

"It?" He heard something squeak below him, making him jump up and a Procompsognathid appeared, chittering angrily at this new arrival.

"What is this?! What are you thinking!?"

"You should know more than me that it's a dinosaur. Now tell me why are you soaked? In mud no less?"

"You don't want to know."

"If I didn't, why did I ask?"

Malik grumbled and told him about the tyrannosaurs and how he escaped. Yami Bakura listened intently, looking out for Bakura and the others. Then they heard a booming noise and an unearthly scream. They turned around and saw…

A T-Rex.

And it was pissed.

Malik stuck his head out the window and it bellowed.

"Oh shit."

Yami Bakura: Now Review, and that's an order.

Yami Yugi: For our sakes.


	8. We shoulda brought earplugs

Yami Bakura: Welcome mortals, and to whoever so read this document, may you burn in hell.

Yami Yugi: Oh come off it. You're just mad because YamiYY will be back next chapter.

Yugi: I'm scared, she seems kind of cranky since she has had all that work to do and then the part of the story she wrote can't be opened…I'm not sure I want her back.

Bakura: She isn't all that bad…

Yugi: I would prefer to have your yami be the one in charge.

Joey: Are you sure about that?

Bakura: Yugi…marshmallows.

Yugi: spazzes

Bakura: I rest my case.

Yami Yugi: Thank you treekicker, Dark-Angel302, and Kaiba is cool for reviewing. Oh, and treekicker, even though having the original cast of Jurassic Park would be the "awesomeness" as YamiYY put it, the time difference is different and would conflict with the story…and besides-

Joey: Now you can laugh at Yami Bakura!

Yami Bakura: cracks knuckles and smiles in an evil fashion Oh Joey….

Joey: OO RUN AWAYYYYY! goes bye bye

Téa: Come on guys, let's get the story started!

Malik: Why are you so enthusiastic?

Téa: The sooner this is over with, the sooner I'm out of here.

Malik: Okay…well since Joey is gone I guess I better do the disclaimer. YamiYY/YaYugi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jurassic Park, all she owns is-and I'm the prettiest girl in the whole wide wor…ld…shit, BAKURA!!!

Kaiba: dodges a creampuff for all you uncultured people, Frulied is the morning music played on Looney Tunes. And for some reason the star thing above the 8 isn't working. Now read the stupid story.

Stuck in Jurassic Park

Chapter 8

We shoulda brought earplugs.

Kaiba looked at the ground where the raptors had been. No one in the tree had gotten any sleep, and they were cold and wet from the rain. Kaiba shook his head, swearing he heard Frulied.

"Doo doo doo dooo doo doo doo doo doo dooo dodododo doo doo doo dooo do doo doo dooo dooo dooooo…."

"Yugi? Would you stop?" Yami Yugi mumbled, half asleep.

"Sorry…just trying to lighten the mood."

"It's not working," Téa grumbled.

They all agreed.

Yami Yugi rubbed his tired eyes. That stupid Yami Bakura had never returned. He growled, 'the idiot must have gotten lost!' They must be in danger and it was all that fool's fault. Yes, that had to be it! He heard his other half talking to him.

"What?"

"I said can we please go look for the others?" Yugi looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I don't want to believe the worst anymore."

"If everyone agrees," he answered.

"I'm in," Kaiba said, surprising them, "I have nothing to do at this moment, and their parents might sue if anything happens to them."

"You mean Bakura's and Joey's parents, and Isis will sue," Téa corrected, "and I'll go too."

"Don't get hurt."

"Thank you Yugi and I promise I won't." They smiled at each other.

"How touching," Kaiba sniffed with his 'I'm too good for this' air, "now that we are all done here, we should bring some of the supplies with us. We may find a better place to stay."

"What if they come back and we aren't here?" Téa inquired.

"One of us will have to stay here." They all looked at one another.

"We aren't going to get anywhere with staring, the best way to figure this out is paper, scissors, rock." She was met with stares. "We are going to do it, NOW."

With that authority they began, and guess who lost…

"Dammit, that's not fair! How'd I lose?!" Yami Yugi screamed at the group that was leaving him behind.

"Don't worry about it, you technically lost to yourself," Yugi snickered, and changed his attitude when he felt the glare of the other, "Just be careful." He took one last look at his spirit friend and disappeared into the jungle.

Joey yawned and sat up, cracking his back as he did. He made a mental note not to sleep on concrete ever again. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, the room coming into focus as he got used to the light. He was alone…wait, where was Bakura? He began to panic, 'Did he get eaten? Where is he? Did he leave me? Where is he!?' He got up and paced around the room. 'Okay Joey, think this through,' he told himself, 'We got here last night and fell asleep as soon as we laid down…well at least I did…Where the heck is he?" He ran outside and looked around. No one was in sight. He ran around the building screaming his head off. "Bakura! Where are you? BAKURA!!!" And then lo and behold he met up with Bakura. At a very bad time.

"What in the name of!" Bakura screamed, zipping his fly, "Don't you have any decency?!"

"You're alive!" He ran up to his friend, "Alive and…just going to the bathroom."

"Yes…Yes I was going to the bathroom!" Bakura yelled, turning a deep shade of red, "Now will you leave?"

"Oh…heh, sorry Bakura," Joey said and ran back to the safety of the shed.

Bakura returned a few minutes later, still pink in the face. He sat on the other side of the shed and faced the wall. Joey cringed; apparently Bakura didn't forgive him yet.

"Emmmm….Bakura?"

"Yes Joey?" His voice was like a cold breeze and Joey shivered.

"I'm sorry that, um, that, er, I came at the wrong moment," he finished lamely.

"I suppose," Bakura turned, "it can be forgiven. It was just an accident."

"Yeah, it was just an accident, I thought you'd left me," Joey said, looking outside, "say…I wonder if Yugi's worried about us. We never came back."

"I bet he is, and probably everyone else, too," Bakura said, standing up.

"We should go look for them."

"That's a good idea, but we should be careful and watch where we are going," Bakura walked out of the shed, "Come on."

They began walking the way they had come from. At first Joey disagreed, but Bakura pointed out that since they had probably gone forward when getting away form the attack site, the way to the tree would be back the other way. Joey couldn't argue since it seemed logical. So they walked back to the pasture where the dinosaurs were grazing peacefully again. Joey couldn't believe that only last night he had almost gotten run over. Literally. He noticed the ground was wet. 'Must've rained,' he thought, and as they reached the jungle's edge he had a bad feeling.

"Bakura, what if they left."

"They can't leave the island, at least I don't think, and if they left the tree, we'll just go back and hope for the best."

"Oh, okay. By the way, how's the arm?"

"It's holding up. Just hurts a bit," Bakura smiled, "Now don't worry about me or you won't think straight."

"Sure…," Joey said placing a hand on a tree, "I still don't like the feeling I'm getting, but I swear on the life of this tree that I'll stick by ya like I stick by Yugi!" He gave the tree a good whack and it fell to the ground with a large crack. Some of the dinosaurs looked up and honked in surprise, trotting away from the spot.

"I hope you didn't mean that tree Joey," Bakura said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye, "Because that tree is dead."

Joey shook his head. 'That was weird,' he thought, following Bakura into the greenery.

Time passed without much happening. Pretty soon it felt natural to them both, bringing back memories of Duelist Kingdom and all their other mishaps in the woods.

"Remember the time Tristan couldn't find his clothes?!" Joey laughed.

"Yeah, and you were shielding Serenity the entire time!"

"I'm surprised you know that. If I remember correctly, you and Yugi were covering your eyes too! And remember that time that Otogi tried to cook that soup over the fire?"

"He ended up burning the soup and everything else within a 5 foot radius. It took forever for it to stop!"

"Then that time when Kaiba came with us!" Joey busted up in fresh peals of laughter.

"That was mean Joey, taking his prized Blue-Eyes Plushie and putting it up in a tree!"

"That wasn't even the best part," he gasped, "I think it was when he was chasing us everywhere trying to murder us!"

"It was not! I'm surprised he ever forgave you for that! And we didn't deserve to get all wet!" Bakura paused, looking left and right, "Okay I think it's safe."

"I say we sing."

"I say we don't."

"Well I'm gonna! We all live in a—"

Bakura clapped a hand over the other's mouth, "Anything but that please."

"Okay…Blinded by the liiiiggghtt—"

Malik clinged to Yami Bakura in terror. The Tomb Robber's was beating almost as fast as his. They had barely been able to hide themselves and the car. They had no idea how they had escaped, but they were lucky, very lucky. The problem was they hadn't gotten any sleep so they were tired. Malik laid his head down on Yami Bakura's chest and fell asleep.

Too bad Yami Bakura snapped out of his daze and didn't enjoy the position he was in.

"Get the hell off Malik!!!" Yami Bakura yelled, trying to shove the exhausted boy off of him.

"10 more minutes Isis, and I swearr…"

"I'm not Isis dammit! Get off!" He stood up, making Malik slide off of him and hit the muddy ground.

"Argh! You could have waken me up another way!" Malik exclaimed, wiping the stuff off of him. He scowled at him and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short when he saw the look on the other's face.

"What's wrong?"

"We got to get out of here now…get in the car."

"But w—"

"NOW."

Malik slid into his seat, making sure this time he didn't squish the little dinosaur. Yami Bakura soon followed. While the car revved up, Malik noticed what the spirit had been talking about. Barely a few meters away there was a pack of velociraptors fighting over something.

"You know I really wanted to see them Malik," Yami Bakura said, easing the car onto the road, "But I have a feeling you don't want to be eaten." Then he sped away.

Yami Yugi looked around, confirming to himself that he was alone. He was so hungry, but he knew they had to save the food for dire purposes. He climbed higher to look for any sign of anyone. He saw some velociraptors, probably the ones from last night. He hoped Yugi wasn't going that way. Then he heard it. It being the sound of a car. He spun around and skimmed the terrain for any place a car could pass through. Then he looked down and finally noticed, after all this time, there was a road right next to the tree!

Yami Bakura had a good feeling, and Malik was yelling that he remembered this spot. As the tree became closer he smirked, 'Just wait until that idiot pharaoh sees this!'

Yami Yugi practically screamed in excitement as the car approached the tree, but was crestfallen when it passed him up. Didn't they see him? He started to ponder about that until the car backed right up in front of the tree.

"Hey Pharaoh! Why so pale? Did they leave you all alone?!" Yami Bakura yelled.

He laughed as the astonished face slowly turned into embarrassment and then anger. Yami Yugi climbed down the tree and ran up to the window.  
"Where…Where did you get this? WHERE WERE YOU?!" He screamed.

"Well I found the car, and…I was busy."

"Busy?!"

"He was busy looking for his group," Malik quipped, " He went to go look for Kaiba's men and we were attacked by some dinosaurs so we scattered and now he's trying to find everyone else." Yami Bakura slapped his forehead.

"Attacked? You weren't there?! Tomb Robber I put you in charge of them all! You shouldn't even have lost the other men in the first place!"

"Listen—"

"NO you listen to me! If you hadn't been so _unobservant_, you wouldn't have lost them! Then you wouldn't have to have left and they wouldn't have been so defenseless when they were attacked!"

"But—"

"No buts! They were attacked you idiot, attacked! Damn…I can't trust you with anyone's life, can I?! Not even your own reincarnation's!"

"Shut up," Yami Bakura growled, his voice dangerously low, "I don't give a damn if you trust me or not. Those men of Kaiba's must have been up to something, or I would have noticed their departure. Now what is important is that we find your friends and my hikari. I don't want any of your stupid rants about how righteous and special you are and how I'm nothing but a stupid thief. Because, who is the one that is stranded in a tree and who found a car." He took a deep breath, "Now…if you want to help find everyone, get in. If you are too afraid, of course, by all means stay here and wait to get eaten."

Yami Yugi huffed and climbed into the back.

"Watch out for it," Yami Bakura said and started the car again.

"It?" Yami Yugi asked and began to sit down. Malik sighed and stopped him.

"It is the thing that you were going to sit on," he pointed to the dinosaur, which was curled up in a ball in the middle of the seat, sleeping away.

"What?! Why are you—"

"Shhh…," Malik frowned at the spirit, "Don't say anything, understand? He is driving, and it is best if we –don't- crash."

Yami Yugi grumbled, moving to the next seat. "They went to the left if you want to know."

"Thanks," Yami Bakura sneered, "but their footprints are very visible, I don't think I need your help. By the way, one more snot-nosed comment about anything and I will kick you out of the car…while it is still moving."

Yugi: And that concludes the 8th chapter.

Bakura: yawns it's over now?

Yami Bakura: Didn't he just say that?

Yami Yugi: sulking in a corner this is an outrage.

Malik: Were you stuck in the mud with a bunch of tyrannosaurs?

Yami Yugi: Hmph!

Joey: Well you know the drill, Review!!!

Yes, please do review. Because I know you are READING THIS!


End file.
